


The Art of Leaving Things Around

by Hami_Hufflepuff



Series: Beetlejuice One Shots [1]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Beetlejuice can't read, Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gift Giving, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Tumblr Prompt, beetlelands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hami_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Hami_Hufflepuff
Summary: Basically Beetlejuice leaves gifts around for the Maitlands, give Beetlejuice gifts. It goes on for a bit and the Maitland's and Beetlejuice get together.





	The Art of Leaving Things Around

It was yet another day at the Deetz/Maitlands house, Lydia was off at school and the Deetz were at work, which left Beetlejuice, Barbara, and Adam at home. Beetlejuice walked down the stairs and placed a vase he made and a miniature car on the table, his non-existent heart fluttered, a smile worked its way up to his face, and his already pink-tinted hair grew even more pink. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs so he teleported to the roof. He looked down at the traffic and smiled.

He loved the Maitlands a lot, which he knew was an understatement. He adored the way that Adam would stutter when he was nervous and when Barbara would sing when she was busy working on her pottery or tending to her flowers. He also just loved the way that the Maitlands would dote on each other, from compliments to kisses. He wanted to show the Maitlands that he loved them but the only way he knew how to do that was by being a prankster and a jerk, so he settled for this which was still rewarding. He knew that the Maitlands didn’t love him, well not in the same way that he loved them, but he at least wanted to do something nice for them.

Back downstairs the Maitlands were appreciating their gifts. They didn’t really know who was giving them these gifts but they suspected that they were from Beetlejuice. Adam chattered excitedly about the miniature car, Barbara was lost in thought as she admired her new vase, but she did catch a few sentences such as “this car will look so great next to the Lee’s house” and “it’s missing a light but it’s the thought that counts.” Her vase was misshapen, it hadn’t fully dried, and the sky that was painted on the vase had greens and browns mixed in, but she adored it all the same.

“Hey Adam-” she murmured, accidentally interrupting him, “sorry for interrupting you- maybe we should return the favor. You know, get Beetlejuice some gifts as well. Plus he hasn’t been doing any harmful pranks as of late.” She added when she noticed her husband’s hesitant “alright.” 

Adam pondered for a moment before getting out a notepad and a pen. “Wait, what would we even get him? We can’t exactly go outside and he can just summon whatever he needs.” He wrote down one idea “bugs” before tossing it into a nearby trash can.

“Maybe we could bake him something? Wait can ghosts even eat?” Barbara wondered, jotting down a few ideas of her own on to the notepad. The two of them brainstormed ideas for a couple of hours (they also cooked something to see whether or not they could eat. They were pretty happy when they found out that they could eat) before settling on some fresh baked cookies and an ant farm. Happy with their idea, they got to work.

Barbara baked the cookies while Adam made the ant farm. They did have to ask Lydia to get them ants for them when she came home. Lydia didn’t really care about the weird request and got them some ants. After a few hours, the Maitlands began to leave the treats around the house where Beetlejuice could see them but the treats wouldn’t get stolen.

To say that Beetlejuice was thrilled was an understatement. While he loved the cookies and the ant farm, he loved how the Maitlands would be kind enough to give up some of their time to do something nice for him. Only a handful of people would do anything nice for him, he tried everything to make people like him and he tried really hard to do nice things to people, it was just never returned. He didn’t expect or need gifts in return, he just wanted a “thank you”. So yeah, he was really grateful and surprised when the Maitlands seemed happy and then gave him gifts, he loved them.

He cherishes everything about the Maitlands, they have their flaws but he can look past them. They treat him with nothing but respect and kindness, and he was a jerk to them in the past, something he’s attempting to remedy. He hates how he’s behaved but he’s proud of the progress he’s made, no matter how small it is. He smiled and laid down on the roof, gazing up at the stars. He was happy, after an eternity of feeling like crap. 

The Maitlands and Beetlejuice continued giving each other gifts for a few months. Occasionally, Beetlejuice would leave more disgusting gifts like half-eaten bugs and some of his old, gross jackets, which Adam and Barbara loved all the same. For the past few months, the Maitlands developed feelings for Beetlejuice, but they wouldn’t admit it for another month. Beetlejuice’s love grew for the couple, he still pranked them a lot but they were more childish pranks. 

“What is it?” Beetlejuice hesitated.

“Barbara and I love you,” Adam told Beetlejuice as confidently as he could. “We have for a while..”

Beetlejuice smiled and kissed Barbara and Adam. He also pulled them into a hug. “I love you two as well. Now, I’m not normally the type for cheesy speeches but here goes. I love you guys because you gave me a second chance, you treated me with respect when I was being a jerk. Adam, I love it when you go on long rants about things that you’re passionate about, I love the way you stutter when you’re nervous, and I love the way you stand up for yourself. Barbara, I love your smile, I love it when you hum along to songs whenever you’re gardening or baking, I love how you encourage Lydia and help guide her, I love that you can stand up for yourself and Adam.

I love how you both help people without a second thought, I love how you help and listen to me whenever I’m going through some problems, I love how you be yourselves without fear of judgment. I love how you guys treat each other with respect, I love everything about you guys. I have loved you guys since I came here. And I’m glad to be in a relationship with you guys.” Beetlejuice smiled. Barbara and Adam smiled and returned the hug.

Later that evening, the three of them went out to stargaze as usual. This time it was filled with a lot more cuddling and a lot more kisses. Adam and Barbara were the happiest they’d ever been in a while. For Beetlejuice, it was the best night of his afterlife, he didn’t have to worry about anything, he could finally relax under the light of millions of twinkling stars.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on tumblr. It was rlly cute. I wrote it and this is what happened. I know it isn't my best work and I will try to improve. Anyway have a good day.


End file.
